The present invention relates generally to handling of aircraft such as helicopters after landing on the flight deck of a marine vessel.
Currently there are two basic handling systems associated with the landing and launching of helicopters on small deck ships. The RAST system in use by the U.S. Navy involves under deck machinery for shuttling of helicopters between deck hangar and flight area. The Harpoon system in use on NATO ships involves a spear-like device hanging from a helicopter that is thrust into a deck-mounted grid for securing the helicopter on the deck, and requiring a separate winch system for maneuvering the helicopter on the deck. Both systems add weight and cost to the ship and the helicopter. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to address deck handling needs for helicopters at reduced cost and weight.
In accordance with the present invention, a supporting shuttle is provided with retractable wheels that are driven and steered to move the shuttle on the flight deck of a marine vessel under a helicopter so as to pick up the helicopter following its landing on the flight deck for support on the shuttle to be maneuvered thereafter. According to the embodiment disclosed in this application, a xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d fabric on the underside of the helicopter skid pads engages xe2x80x9cloopxe2x80x9d fabric attached to the ship""s deck. Such action secures the helicopter to the deck and it is thereafter separated from the deck for maneuver on the shuttle.
Transfer of a landed aircraft to the frame of the shuttle after retraction of the wheels is effected by means of power-driven lifting arms engaging lift lugs on the undercarriage of the helicopter to relieve weight from its landing skid pads. Slide blades are then extended from skid separator units on the shuttle into underlying relation to the helicopter skid pads so as to separate the hook and loop fabrics for release of the helicopter from the deck. The shuttle wheels are then lowered from the shuttle frame and the blades retracted into the skid separator units so as to accommodate shuttling and maneuvering of the helicopter.